El guión
by yamila.ar
Summary: Un guionista y su particular punto de vista para JAG


-¡Oye, George! ¿Has terminado ya el guión para la próxima temporada?

-¡Claro, Don! Acabo de ponerle el punto final... Querías algo que elevara tu rating, ¿verdad?

-Ahá... y teniendo en cuenta que Cathy está embarazada otra vez, tendremos problemas.

-Pues... no lo sé... Mira, Don, esto no sigue tu línea normal de trabajo, pero... estoy seguro que gustará.

-Bien, de acuerdo, no hay problema... mientras haya verdes en mi bolsillo y en mi cuenta, no hay problema.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-No, gracias. He dejado de director para esta temporada a una directora extranjera que dicen que piensa tal y como yo lo hago. Me enteraré cuando lo televisen.

-De acuerdo... pero no digas que no te lo advertí...

Harm dejó caer por enésima vez su barbilla contra su pecho. Sus ojos ya se habían cerrado hacía un par de minutos, y poco a poco se estaba rindiendo al sueño, que llevaba atrasado desde hacía varios días. Cuando ya en su mente comenzaban a aparecer las primeras imágenes de su sueño, un codazo en el brazo izquierdo lo despertó de golpe, enfrentándolo con la pantalla de televisor que tenía en la mesita ratona de su departamento. Al voltear la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía el golpe, sus ojos se toparon de pronto con otros de color castaño y tan enormes que abarcaron todo su campo visual.

-¡Harm! -susurró Mac, apareciendo desde atrás del enorme mono de peluche que habían conseguido en la feria para su ahijado.

Un rápido vistazo a su regazo y comprendió por qué Mac lo había despertado: AJ dormía plácidamente, al igual que como lo hacía él mismo segundos atrás. El televisor, prestado (en un acto de altruismo superior a cualquier ejemplo conocido) por Mac, y conectado a un DVD también prestado pero por los Roberts, mostraba las últimas imágenes de "Buscando a Nemo".

-¡Rayos! -dijo Harm, con un hilo de voz. -Primera vez que hay un televisor en mi casa y me quedo dormido... Ahora ves por qué no quiero uno.

-Ya veo... Y AJ sigue tus pasos...

-Sí... -asintió, mirando con dulzura a su ahijado. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cuando AJ se revolvió un poco en busca de una posición más cómoda y quedó con la cabecita sobre su pecho.

-Es tan tierno...

-Y que lo digas... Estaba muy cansado...

-Como tú.

-Y pobrecito se durmió antes de ver a Nemo en el mar...

-Como tú.

-¡Dios! Espero que no sea piloto.

-¿Como tú?

-Su madre lo mataría si quiere serlo.

-Como a ti la tuya.

-¡Oye! AJ no es mi hijo, -aclaró, sonriendo y mirando a Mac a los ojos.

-No, Matt lo es... -Mac se levantó de su lugar y acarició su ya prominente vientre.

-Sí que lo es, -asintió. Y dicho esto se inclinó para besar el pedacito de piel de Mac que quedaba al descubierto bajo la camiseta. El el preciso momento en que sus labios tocaron la panza de Mac, algo se movió allí dentro. -¡Oye! ¡Se movió!

-Sí... lo hace cada vez más a menudo.

-Estos últimos siete meses fueron los más felices de mi vida, ¿sabes?

-Pensé que el último año y medio fue el más feliz, desde que nos casamos...

-Sí, ya sabes... con lo del bebé...

-Te entiendo... también fueron los siete meses más felices para mí.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la música que indicaba el final del capítulo de JAG.

-¿Diga?

-¡¡George!! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Don! Te advertí, no digas que no lo hice...

-Pero esto... ¡Es imposible! Está fuera de todo lo que ya se había hecho... Espero tu renuncia el lunes sobre mi escritorio y... Aguarda un momento, tengo un llamado en la otra línea...

George estaba realmente asustado. Bellisario lo estaba echando del trabajo y todo por complacer a los fanáticos de la serie. Sin embargo, segundos después la voz de Belli se volvió a escuchar del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡George!! Eres un genio. La CBS está más que feliz, tuvimos picos de rating por encima de los 40 puntos, y de 50 para el final del episodio. Ten por seguro que no te despediré, es más, te contrato para las próximas dos temporadas, si aún tienes algo que hacer con la serie. ¡Ah! Y puedes comenzar a buscarte un departamento cerca del set, porque tendrás un aumento de sueldo y de trabajo. ¡Nos vemos mañana en mi oficina! Te estaré esperando.

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a George con el teléfono aún junto al oído. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

-Los extraterrestres abdujeron a Belli y me devolvieron a un clon menos malvado, -concluyó. Luego dejó el tubo del teléfono en su lugar, y se fue a detener la videocasetera, que grabó su obra maestra. Definitivamente, una nueva etapa llegaría a la temporada número 11 de JAG...

FIN


End file.
